Solenoid operated valves provide on/off and proportional flow controls in fluid systems. Linear direct acting on/off solenoids are commonly used in such solenoid operated valves. The linear direct acting on/off solenoid valve may include a pressure balancing design feature. Pressure balancing features may involve the use of dynamic seals with an O-ring attached to a valving element. The O-ring seal may degrade during operation of the solenoid operated valve.
Solenoid operated valves used in environments without a fluid medium may use metal to metal seating. The metal to metal seating may degrade due to solid particles becoming generated by the sliding where of the solenoid during repeated cycling movements.
Accordingly it is desirable to provide a more robust solenoid operated valve.